


Fireworks

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya watch a fireworks display together.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 17 of Inktober for Writers: Jubilant; takes place in 1964

Illya wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Hiding his emotions was a protective mechanism he’d learned throughout his life; he’d found that people would often judge those who showed emotions.

And so, Illya saw no need for him to cast such derision upon himself; he quickly learned how to bottle up everything and hide it away. It was to his surprise, of course, when he met his partner, Napoleon Solo, and saw how expressive he was—and how Napoleon encouraged him to express himself a bit more.

And also to Illya’s surprise, he found Napoleon’s personality incredibly endearing. And as they grew closer and found themselves in a relationship, Illya began to allow himself to express his emotions—only in front of Napoleon, of course, for now they both had reasons to hide their emotions to the rest of the world, at least their emotions concerning each other. It wasn’t always easy, of course—not when it was clear just how much they meant to each other and just how much they enjoyed each other’s company.

And it was especially hard to hide their jubilation at being together on one of their rare nights off, considering they were enjoying a picnic dinner in the park as a fireworks display was held for the park’s patrons.

And with the crowd around them preoccupied with the bursts of sound and color, they stole the opportunity to hold hands as they watched the show, the both of them admittedly feeling a rush from being able to do so in public, albeit sneakily. Eventually, they, too, found themselves enjoying the display, though, after a while, Illya spoke up.

“I could probably do better,” the Russian mused. “But I will admit, they have provided a very impressive display.”

Napoleon let out a snort.

“Ah, the joys of living with a pyromaniac…” he said. “Alright, what would you do differently?”

“Bigger blossoms,” Illya said. “These displays seem to focus as much on sound as visuals. I believe more focus should be put on the visuals. It’s the colors and brightness that have the greatest effect.”

“So, quieter and flashier?” Napoleon asked, thinking about it. “Yeah, I can see how that would be better.”

“Just you wait, Napoleon,” Illya promised. “One of these days, I will put on a display just for you.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Ah, but I want to, Napoleon,” Illya said, gently squeezing Napoleon’s hand. “I want you to see the same fireworks that I felt the moment when I first realized that I was in love with you.”

Napoleon turned away from the fireworks display for a moment to stare at Illya in amazement.

“Illya… You’re being poetic!”

Illya merely smiled.

“What do you expect, seeing as though I’ve been living with you for three years now?” he asked.

Napoleon grinned back, and, still holding hands, they watched the rest of the fireworks display.

A lot of things had changed since they’d gotten together—but they were things that had, definitely, changed for the better.


End file.
